UTAU Adventures
by Sassy Peacock
Summary: The UTAUloids decide to prepare a concert of their own. How will it turn out? NOW ACCEPTING UTAUloids!


Chapter 1: A Fake Diva

It all began that fateful day-April 1, 2009. The day that she was not only born, but the day her fate became forever determined to lie, despite what she may have thought. Could you imagine that? Being born but already having your whole entire life put into the hands of someone else? Of course not, you know nothing of what it's like to be a music machine. But back to that later. Kasane Teto. That's her name. And this is a story told from the perspective of her and her fellow friends.

Teto resides in a little apartment in Cyber City, the home for digital singers of all kinds. That's right. Digital singers. Humans have put their time and effort into breathing a sort of life into a small fragment of technology, and over the years many of these fake humans have become quite successful. Jumping ahead more close to the present, it's about a month ago from right now. It's the middle of the day, and the sun is shining brightly through Teto's apartment curtains. Music sheets, instruments, and various other things are scattered about across the floor. Laying in what looked like a rather uncomfortable position, Teto slept soundly on her bed with her daytime clothes still on. She had nothing going on that day, so she wasn't planning on getting up early for any reason whatsoever. Sleeping in was a blessing (even though she technically didn't need sleep-she still enjoys it though). Eventually though, she got up on her own and began getting ready for the day. She showered, got dressed; all of the regular things. Afterwords, she looked in the mirror. Her apparel was mainly gray with bright pink accents, black tights, and black boots with the same pink accents, plus pink nail polish to top it off. Her best and most recognizable feature, however, was her hair, colored the same pink she wore and tied up into pigtails that twirled down like drills. She actually hated in when anyone called out that her pigtails looked like drills or screws. It just for some reason really annoyed her.

It was Saturday. Teto planned on meeting up with her friends Uta and Momo and hang out. They had been BFFs ever since she first arrived to the city as an UTAU-well, despite the fact that Uta was constantly nagging Momo. When she moved in, it was hard for her being one of the newest voicebanks without any friends. Fortunately for her, Uta and Momo were there, and were very new as well. They were always there for each other no matter what. Even though they have made more friends over the years, none of them could ever break the special bond those girls had. Most of the time they didn't really do anything-just talk about dumb random things and wander around. Teto was fine with that. She liked it that way.

While on her way to Uta's apartment (which was in the same apartment building as hers), Teto walked past a poster advertising for another Vocaloid concert. She stared at it and sighed.

"Another concert already?"

There was a small chance that she herself might be able to _perform_ in some of them, but seeing as she hadn't been notified at all, she sincerely doubted it. Hatsune Miku, the star of all the Vocaloids, posed on the poster's cover, smiling, almost as if she was personally taunting Teto:

"Haha, Teto!" poster-Miku spoke in Teto's head. "Too bad you'll never be a REAL Vocaloid like me!"

Teto clenched her fists, shook her head, and continued on her walking. She hated Miku. Whenever the green-haired diva would see her, she would do everything she could to make Teto's life a living hell. Just last week, Teto was on her way home from the store with her arms carrying a large bag full of French bread. All of a sudden, Miku came up and knocked the bag over, dropping all the bread onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh Teto! I'm so sorry!" she said in an obviously fake tone. "Nice drills, by the way!" she said cheerfully as she walked away. She then understood how her half-friend Tei felt with her weird obsession for wanting to murder Miku. But unlike Tei, Teto didn't want to go to the extreme. She hated Miku, sure, but not to the point where she wanted to kill her.

Soon enough, Teto arrived at Uta's apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Come in only if you're Teto or Momo!" she shouted from inside. "If you're not then go away!"

Teto walked in. Momo was already there, sitting on the floor watching Uta play Bloodborne.

"Hi Teto!" Momo greeted cheerfully.

"Sup." Uta nodded with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Teto waved as she sat down to watch. With all the time Uta would spend at home, she has become quite the skilled gamer. While the three were watching, Teto watched as Uta easily killed anything in her path. Momo, however, eventually chose to look the other way-all the monsters and gore were too much for her.

"So, are you performing for the new concert, Teto?" Uta asked as she slashed her way through some enemies. Teto sighed.

"I wish. I'll be lucky if I ever get to sing for another concert again."

"Aw, don't be like that, Teto!" Momo said reassuringly. "You have a very lovely voice and plenty of fans that adore you!"

"I'd have way more fans if I were a Vocaloid." Teto _mumbled_ to herself. It just wasn't fair. She was so close to becoming a Vocaloid, but yet still wasn't there. From the minute she was created, she knew it was what she wanted to become more than anything. Since then, she's worked her hardest, and sung her best, to try and work her way up to the honored ranking-but she still hasn't made it.

 _I will become a Vocaloid._ Teto thought to herself. _No matter what it takes._

Suddenly, Teto's cell phone rang. She examined to device to see that it was Tei. What kind of crazy thing would she want? With slight hesitation, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"TETO!" Tei shouted excitedly. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! COME TO THE PARK AND BRING UTA AND MOMO WITH YOU! WE'VE GOT BIG PLANS!"

"Wait, what?" Teto asked. "Who's 'we?'"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST COME ON BYE!" And with that, she hung up.

"Well that was weird..."

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Hello this is the author here. I'd like to explain something regarding the admission of UTAUloids. First off, I am only going to be accepting UTAUloids as MINOR characters. I don't wanna have like fifty storylines going on at the same time. Second off...actually, that's like pretty much it. Just type up a basic profile of your UTAUloid and PM me. See ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Sassy Peacock**


End file.
